You, My Love, Belong To Me
by Shota Fever
Summary: Len has an awful life. His dad is a neglectful, drunken abuser who beats his wife and sleeps with other women. Len's only light is his one and only love, Rin. But is it really love, or obsession? Rated T for language and sexual innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh...hah...Rin...oh, Rin..."

The scrawny blond boy was gazing errotically at several pictures of a blonde girl the same age as him. One was an average picture of her smiling at the camera, the second one of her facing away, seemingly in thought. The third...a highly defined shot of her bright panties taken from under her skirt. The boy was on his bed, pants unzipped and face flushed red, staring at the pictures with great intensity.

Yes, these were his three prized shots of his to-be-married girlfriend. If you were to ask him "Why oh why dear photographer are these thee pictures your best works?" he would respond proudly with, "This normal shot of Rin catches her stunning beauty, unopposed by even the most beautiful models. This second picture praises her goddess-like profile, as well as her perfect features such as her lips. And this third shot, oh my beloved third shot, why, it does nothing more than capture the curves and shapes of her private."

However, no one would ever ask the boy that question. Firstly because he was only a boy of age 14, certainly no celebrity photographer. Secondly because he dare not show anyone these pictures. These images were for his eyes only, he was the only one allowed to gaze at them and bask in the glory of his girlfriend, whom he will definitely propose to in the future. The same goes for the hundreds of other pictures of the girl he owns, which decorate the walls of his room, from corner to corner. He even managed to place some on the ceiling so he can look up at them as he sleeps.

He was completely devoted to Rin.

"Len! Dinnertime!" called the familiar voice of the boy's mother.

"Coming-...!" he managed to call out.

He was about to actually come too, if it wasn't for his mother interrupting his sacred time with his beloved girlfriend. Instead of finishing what he started and enjoying the pleasure he got from coming, he regained his composure and zipped his pants. Len picked up the pictures and turned over to his nightstand. "I'll be back later, Rinny~," he said flirtatiously before he carefully placed the pictures on a special cusion on the nightstand.

Len left his room, making sure to close the door so his parents couldn't see his holy pictures of his girlfriend. He went into the bathroom and washed his hands before going to the dinner table.

Len sat down in his seat and examined his meal. Chicken, rice, and mashed potatoes. It was probably leftovers from last night's dinner. His mother sat down in the chair across from him.

"Where's Dad?" asked Len.

"Probably out getting drunk as hell and fucking other women, like he always is," his mother snarled.

This was the norm. Both Len and his mother were well aware of the various affairs his father had. In fact, one night many years ago, Len caught his father having oral sex with a prostitute. He told his mother. In the end, Len got punished for staying up past his bedtime. His mother never said anything about the incident.

He and his mother were halfway through dinner when they heard the front door open and slam shut. Len's father clumsily made his way past him and his mother at the dinner table and to the refridgerator, where he took out a can of beer. Len and his mother didn't say anything to him.

"Wha's fo dinner?" his father slurred, coming up to Len from behind and putting his weight on the back of Len's chair. He peered over Len's shoulder.

"Leftovers," Len mumbled, looking down at his plate, "What we had last night."

"Lefovas?" his father repeated, "Ya ma couldn't make somethin new fo ya to eat?"

"This is fine. . ." Len whispered, daring not to lock eyes with his father.

"Fine my ass!" his father snatched Len's plate from him.

Len snapped his head up towards his father, "No, stop, Dad..!"

It was too late, though. His father chucked Len's dinner to the wall. The plate shattered loudly and the remains of Len's dinner scattered onto the floor messily.

"Watch closely, son, dis is how ya be a man."

His drunken father made his way over to Len's mother. She was eating her dinner as if nothing happened. Suddenly, his father kicked his mother's chair, causing her to fall.

His father proceeded to kick his mother repeatedly.

"How dare ya cook lefovas fo owa son! Ya lazy bitch!"

Len's mother cried, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..!"

His father laughed, "See, Len, dis is how life is! Da man has ta maintain his authority by teachin da bitch a lesson now an' den!"

"Yes, Dad. . ." Len murmured, watching his father kick his mother over and over while laughing and chugging down beer.

Just another average dinner.

Len made his way back to his room, the laughing of his father and the screaming of his mother getting quieter with each step. He went into his room and locked the door behind him.

Len laid down on his bed and stared at the pictures of Rin he had on the ceiling, "Dinner was fine, Rinny, thanks for asking," he said with a small smile on his face, "I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I'll see you in school tomorrow, my love. . ."

With that, he slept soundly.

* * *

><p>Len's alarm clock rang. He shut it off and let out a yawn and a stretch.<p>

"Good morning, Rinny~" he smiled, gazing at the picture of Rin he had taped to his alarm clock. In this picture she was in her school uniform, talking to her friends and with her back facing the camera. The picture blocked out the time on the clock, but it was a meger sacrifice for the sake of seeing his princess in the morning.

Len walked into the bathroom and showered. He loved taking showers. Not only did the loud sound of water cancel out the quarreling of his parents, every time he bathed it felt like he was starting anew. The soap and water washed away the filth of everything he dealt with in life. He could forget everything. That is, except Rin. To Len, Rin was the absolute purity in his life. Not even the most evil of evils could taint his precious angel. She was Len's salvation. His Goddess.

Len got out of the shower and dried himself. He put on his school uniform, tied his hair back, and brushed his teeth. He then went downstairs and took a piece of bread out of the breadbox. He ate it just as it was. Len noticed dried blood on the dinner table and carpet. He also noticed his father sitting down at the table, eating toast and reading the morning paper. Len didn't say anything to him. Instead, Len quickly left for school.

Len doesn't take the bus to school. He walks, and so does Rin. Actually, he walks _because _Rin walks. Rin's house is farther away from the school than Len's, so Len walks alone up to the public library, halfway between his house and the school, then walks inside and peers intently out the window until Rin passes by. He waited.

Finally, Rin passed by the library. She was wearing a headband with a big perky white bow on top. The top few buttons on her shirt were unbuttoned, revealing her orange bra slightly. Her short skirt was flowing in perfect harmony with her elegant stride.

"Rin. . ." Len mumbled, biting his lip. He took a picture with his phone. He just couldn't help himself.

Len quickly got out of the library and followed behind Rin. He made sure he was a far enough distance so that the blonde girl wouldn't notice him. Every now and then Len would take another picture with his phone. He had to capture Rin's beauty as much as possible. So he would follow Rin around almost the entire day, hiding himself while taking pictures of Rin. On the weekends he would even go over to her house, taking pictures through her window as she changed clothes or talked on the phone.

The two reached the gates of the school building. Len's instincts suddenly urged him to go talk to Rin. His father told him that a man always has to follow his instinct, so that's exactly what Len did.

"H-hi, Rin. . !" Len said as he walked up to Rin.

"Oh. . .hey, Len." Rin hesitated.

Len let out a weak smile, "A-are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Like hell I'd tell you!" Rin snapped, "If I tell you what I'm doing this weekend you'd just freaking stalk me like you always do! I'll tell you one last time, Len Kagamine. I. Don't. Like. You!"

_She loves me! _Len thought happily. After all, all women are confused inferiors that say the exact opposite of what they mean! Or. . .that's what his father told him.

"Besides," Rin stated, "I have a boyfriend now. And no, he isn't you."

_A boyfriend that isn't me?!_ Len panicked. There's no way Rin could possibly love anyone more than Len! She must have been brainwashed by this so called "boyfriend." Len has to save her from him.

Suddenly Piko, a classmate of Rin and Len's, walked up to them. And he put his arm right around Rin's shoulders.

"Len, this is my _boyfriend_," Rin explained, "Notice how he _isn't you_."

"Hey Len~!" Piko smiled, "I didn't know you socialized! You're always by yourself playing on your phone."

". . ." Len couldn't say anything.

"He's not someone you wanna socialize with, Piko. He'll just end up stalking you."

Piko and Rin laughed and walked away. Len clenched his shaking fists, "How could she. . .how could she. . !"

Len slammed his fists against the brick wall connected to the school gates. He hit them so hard they started to bleed.

". . .I have to teach the bitch a lesson," Len mumbled, "That's the only way a man can maintain his authority!"


	2. Chapter 2

Len stared at Rin throughout the class, as he did every day at school. His grades were actually decent for never paying attention to the lecture. While he was awful in physical education, he had mostly A's in every class. Not that he cared. If his parents never cared for his grades, then why should he? These A's were completely unintentional. Besides, all he ever cared about was Rin. If she did poorly on a test and he learned about it, he nearly broke into tears. Len offered to tutor her, and she accepted once. But that was years ago. That was also the last time Len ever went inside Rin's house. It was heartbreaking for Len, sure, but at least he can sneak up to her window while she isn't looking. And, if he wanted to, even break into her house.

Rin was secretly texting someone under her desk. Maybe it was Len? He checked his phone. Nope. Len had Rin's number once, but she changed her number for some odd reason. So he can't send texts to or call Rin anymore, which is pretty depressing. When he's bored though, he still texts and calls Rin's old number, even though it was canceled. Sometimes he'd even call it for hours. Len squinted to see who it was she was texting. He couldn't make out the name from this distance. But then, Rin turned to Piko and smiled. Piko was also fiddling with his phone under his desk. Len suddenly became angry. _She's texting Piko, isn't she..?!_ _Piko doesn't deserve her! Piko is utter trash compared to Rin! That should be __**me**__ she's texting!_

Len raised his hand, "Teacher! Piko is playing with his phone and disrespecting your class!"

The teacher walked over to Piko's desk and snatched his phone from him. Piko shot daggers at Len. Len couldn't help but smile. Now Rin can pay attention and class and get good grades. Rin also frowned at him. A small price to pay. She'll thank him later.

They began passing notes to each other instead. If he called Piko out on this one, Rin will get in trouble, too. Len didn't want that. But he became angry again. He had fists clenched on his desk. To keep himself from screaming, he grabbed his pencil and starting writing in a messy scrawl on his desk.

_RIN IS MINE. RIN WANTS ME. RIN LOVES ME. PIKO IS IN THE WAY. KILL PIKO KILL PIKO KILL PIKO KILL PIKO KILL PIKO KILL PIKO KILL PIKO. I LOVE YOU RIN I LOVE YOU RIN I LOVE YOU RIN I LOVE YOU RIN I LOVE YOU RIN-_

Len smiled. He felt a little better now. He took out his phone and started scrolling through his numerous pictures of Rin, causing his smile to grow wider. The bell suddenly rang for recess. It caused Len to jump a little in his seat. The teacher left the room and everyone got out of their seats and conversed. Piko and Rin left the classroom together. Len then noticed a piece of paper on Rin's desk. Transfixed, he got up out of his seat and walked slowly over to the piece of paper. He sat down in Rin's seat. It was still warm from her body heat, and it made Len feel warm inside. He reached over for the paper and unfolded it to see its contents.

_Have any plans later? -Piko  
>Hehe, nope! None. :) -Rinny<br>Then how about meeting me after school tomorrow by Boka Cafe? Let's eat some sweets together! -Piko  
>Yes yes yes! I'd love that! 3 -Rinny<em>

Len stuffed the paper in his pocket. He started muttering curses under his breath. He got out of Rin's seat and walked back to his own. He looked through his pictures of Rin again and irritated the cuts he received on his hand from punching the brick wall earlier, just to feel some physical pain.

"Uhm...L-Len..?"

Len looked up. It was Rana. She was cute, with her pink twin braids and blue eyes, but Len didn't care about her. Her figure was too plain and it made her look eight. Her face was a deep red, and she was looking down at her feet.

"What is it?" Len said, turning off his phone.

"U-u-uhm well, Len, y-y-you know we've been classmates for a l-long time now and. . ."

"Yeah?"

"A-and I'm always looking at you, Len..!"

Len got up out his chair abruptly in shock. It surprised Rana and she squeaked. After a minute, Len let out a sigh and slumped back into his seat.

He had an idea.

"Really, Rana?" he smiled.

Rana nodded slowly.

Len looked around to make sure no one was listening in on the conversation. He then gestured for Rana to lean in, which she did. Len whispered in her ear, "Actually, I noticed Piko looking at you quite a lot."

Rana's eyes widened, "Really?"

Len nodded, "I think he's in love with you."

"B-but he's dating Rin, isn't he?"

"He is," Len said, "But he's obviously only doing that so you'll notice."

"Oh no! What do I do, Len? I...I love someone else!"

Len smirked, "I can help you out, Rana. I overheard Piko and Rin talking. The two of them are going to Boka Cafe after school tomorrow. During break tomorrow, I'll bring you something special that'll fix this problem."

Rana blinked, "Something special?"

"A 'love powder.' If the powder gets into Piko's body, he'll fall in love with the first person he sees! And that will be Rin, of course. That way, he'll really love Rin and you won't have to worry about his crush on you anymore."

Rana smiled brightly, "Wow! Thank you so much, Len! I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

Rana skipped off. Len couldn't help but laugh a little. Rana was always one to fall for garbage like that. That really was a ridiculous story, too.

The dismissal bell rang and students poured out of the school. According to the schedule on Len's phone, Rin is staying after school today for club activities. On these days Len would hang out near the window of the room the club was located. Today, though, Len had no time to wait for Rin. He left straight from school and to the store. He went up and down the aisles until he found what he was looking for. Talcum powder.

"Hello, love powder," Len whispered as he took a bottle of the powder off the counter. He purchased the item and went home.

Len followed his normal routine the following morning. His father was sitting at the table once again, watching TV and drinking beer.

Len took the talcum powder and poured some into a jar, which he closed and stuffed into his bag. His father suddenly spoke to him, which shocked Len a little bit.

"Good morning, son."

"O-oh! Good morning, Dad…" Len said.

"You going to school today?" his father didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Uhm...yeah."

"Oh, c'mon! You can stay home a day and watch TV with your father while chugging down some beer. Come over here."

"Actually, Dad, I have something important to do today so-"

His father slammed his fist on the table. Len jumped.

"What, you can't spend some fucking time with your father now?!" his father roared.

Len stuttered, "I-I can't! I'm sorry, Dad!"

Len darted out the door before his father could do anything to him. He rushed out the door and made his way to the library. He went into the library and sat down in his usual seat.

"He's so mean...I'm scared...I'm scared…" Len mumbled.

Len scratched the now scabbed cuts on his knuckles roughly. The scabs broke off and they cuts began to bleed again.

"Rin...I need Rin…"

He continued scratching the cuts until they widened, giving out more blood. The blood ran down his fingers and plopped onto the library table. Rin passed by the window. Len jumped out of the seat and rushed out the door.

Len didn't talk to Rin today. He went into the boys' bathroom and washed his bloody hand. He then went to his classroom.

Rana walked excitedly up to Len, "Where's the powder, Len?!"

"Shhhh!" Len hissed, "Here."

Len took the jar of talcum powder out of his bag and handed it to Rana.

"When Piko and Rin go to Boca Cafe today, you put that powder into Piko's drink and stir it in. Make sure you put a lot in. The more there is in there, the more effective the powder is."

"Okay!" said Rana.

"Be sure you don't put in too much, though, because then Piko will notice."

"Gotya! Thank you so much, Len!"

Len smiled and Rana skipped off again. Rin then walked in and sat in her seat. Len got up excitedly and walked over to Rin.

"Rin..!" Len smiled.

Rin frowned, "What?"

"I-I thought about you last night!"

Rin didn't respond.

After a short silence, Len continued, "I cut my hand up pretty bad yesterday, and it healed. But I just ended up opening the wounds again…"

Len showed Rin his hand. Rin stared at it a disgust.

"Ew! Are you just trying to irritate me now?!"

"B-but you used to really like it when I showed you this stuff…" Len mumbled.

"Back when I was, like, six! Grow up, Len," Rin stood up and stormed off.

Len smiled a little and rubbed his wounded hand, "Dad yelled at me this morning, too, Rin…"

The pain of the wounds grew sharper as salty tears rolled into them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was summer. A small boy sat alone in the park on the swingset. His father was yelling and hitting his mother. He didn't like it, but he was used to it. That was a normal occurrence in his household. Whenever it happened, he ran away. He would go into the park, or the bridge over the nearby river, or into the public library. But, no matter where he went, he was alone. He was used to this, too. And that was fine.

That was fine.

"Heeeyyyy! What are you doing all alone there~?"

The boy shot his head up. In front of him stood a girl the same age as him. Her hair was blonde, just like his, and she had sparkling big blue eyes. She smiled at him and sat down in the swing next to his.

"Well~?"

"I-I...uhm…" the boy mumbled quietly.

"Whadya say?! No wonder you're all alone, you need to speak up!" the girl roared.

"I'M SORRY!" the boy screamed louder than he expected. He covered his mouth in embarrassment.

The girl giggled, "It's fine it's fine! Hey, I just moved here with Mama and Papa! I want you to show me around, 'kay?"

"O-okay. . ." the boy blinked.

"What's your name?" the girl got off the swing and grabbed his hand.

The boy blushed, "Oh! My name is. . ."

* * *

><p>"Len Kagamine! Get down here, quickly!"<p>

Len sighed and left his room to see what his mother was screaming about this time. The wounds on his hands were still exposed, though they were beginning to heal again. The bleeding had ceased and his blood had begun clotting the scratches once again. Len made his way downstairs and looked at his mother.

"What?" he asked.

She pointed over to the TV. The local news was airing, and the headlines stated in big, bold letters:

_**ATTEMPTED MURDER OF HIGH SCHOOL BOY**_

A picture of Piko also hung in the top right corner of the screen.

"That boy! He goes to your school, doesn't he?" his mother asked nervously.

"Oh my God…" Len mumbled, "I can't believe it…"

Suddenly, Len broke into a fit of laughter. Even he didn't understand why he was laughing so much. He hugged his stomach and collapsed onto the floor. He was laughing to the point of tears. His mother looked at him like he was crazy. But he kept laughing.

"Oh my God..! This is too much, I can't believe it..!" he said in between cackles.

"Len, honey, stop laughing! This isn't something you should be laughing about..!" his mother knelt down and touched Len's shoulder. Len stopped laughing, he now became enraged.

"Don't touch me, you fucking bitch!" he slapped his mother's hand away, "I'll kill you! I'll kill every last fucking person in this town!"

Len got up off the floor. It was a short burst of rage that was suddenly replaced with a smile. A seemingly gentle, warming smile.

"I'm going to school now, Mommy! Bye bye, I love you!"

He bent over and kissed his mother on the forehead. His mother was remained on the floor and silently wept. Len continued to smile as he got his bag and trotted out the door.

* * *

><p>Len's memory of what happened at his house became fuzzy. He remembered the headlines and the TV screen, but his interaction with his mother was a blur. This isn't the first time something like this happened. Len's memory was always full of holes. The only thing he remembers clearly is all the time he has ever spent with Rin. Those were precious to him.<p>

Len waited in the public library for Rin. He waited and waited. He waited until he heard the distant school bells ringing, then he realized that she wasn't coming to school.

Len walked out of the public library and wandered about the town. He doesn't want to go to school if Rin didn't want to. He wandered about until he saw the hospital. Piko must still be in there. Len walked closer. He noticed police cars parked in the lot. Several policemen and two guys in suits, probably detectives, walked out of the hospital and got into the police cars. They drove off in the direction of his school. Len searched through his bag for his gym clothes. Since it was going to be cold soon, he also packed a hoodie and sweatpants. He put them on and walked into the hospital.

One receptionist was playing on their phone, and the other two were talking to people. Len slowly walked up to the one playing on their phone.

"I'm looking for Piko Utatane…" he mumbled.

"He's in room 236, on the second floor." the girl said automatically, not looking up from her phone.

Len took the staircase to the second floor rather than the elevator. He scanned the plates above the doors until he saw one labeled "236." He slowly opened the door and peeked through.

Piko was asleep. The droning sound of an EKG filled the room. There was an oxygen mask on Piko's nose and mouth; his breathing was deep and steady. HIs head rested on a pillow. Len walked over to Piko and stared at him. He stared for at least ten minutes.

"Goodbye, Piko…" he mumbled as he pulled his sleeves up over his hands and slipped Piko's pillow off from under his head. He took the oxygen mask off of his face and replaced it with the pillow. He pressed down.

The beeping of the EKG grew slower and slower until a long, monotone beep filled the room. Len heard footsteps rushing to the door. Panicking, Len darted to the window and opened it up. He carefully but quickly climbed down the wall and crawled through shrubbery out of the hospital grounds. The screaming from Piko's room grew quieter and quieter.

Len had his hands on his knees as he panted to catch his breath. And once he did catch his breath, he began to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"...And you add these two numbers together like this, and you got your answer!" the blond boy smiled brightly and tapped the notebook with his pencil and looked over at the girl the same age as him.

"Wow! I didn't even notice that until now! Thank you so much, Len!" the girl said. She hugged Len tightly. He smiled wider and blushed.

"I-It's no problem. I mean, you have to pass this test so we can go up a grade together, Rin!"

Rin let go of Len and nodded, "It'd be really embarrassing if I got left back! I'll do my best!"

"Yep! So let's move on…" Len started flipping through the textbook.

"Len…" Rin mumbled.

Len continued scanning the textbook, "Hmm?"

"I was taking a walk the other day, and I saw police cars in front of your house...is everything okay?"

Len stopped playing with the textbook and looked up at Rin. His dad got arrested for beating up a guy at the bar he was at and then running off when people called the police. He came home today. But first he went to another bar, got drunk, came home, got drunker, and started hitting and yelling at Len and his mother. There's no way Len would tell Rin that's what happened, though.

"Uhm...yeah. Everything's fine." Len said slowly.

"Really? Are you sure? You can tell me anything, Len."

Len nodded, "Don't worry about it."

Just then, Len's cell phone rang. Len checked the caller ID and his face went pale. It was his father.

"I'll be right back…" Len said in a drone voice before quickly walking outside Rin's house with his phone.

Len answered the phone, "H-hello-"

"Lennnn! Get ya ass back home right now!"

Len flinched, "I-I'm tutoring my friend right now, so…"

"I dun care if ya havin' tea with the queen of England! Ya fuckin' dead, ya lil bitch of a son!"

"I'm sorry," Len said automatically, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..!"

"Ya better come home! If ya don't, I'll find ya and I'll beat ya twice as hard!" his father threatened.

Len started sobbing, "I'm sorry..! Please don't hurt me..!"

"What da hell are ya, a girl now?! Men don't fuckin' cry, ya dickless bitch!"

His father hung up. Len took the phone off his ear and stared off into space for a couple of seconds.

"Rin can't see me like this…" Len mumbled. He wiped his face and walked back inside Rin's house.

"Len!" Rin said when he walked back inside.

"Rin…" Len said in a monotone voice. Len didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt as if he was out of his body, watching himself. He didn't think he could control what he says and what he did any longer.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Len walked home from the hospital. His laughter was not as maniacal anymore. It became a quiet giggle. Nevertheless, he continued with it all the way home.<p>

"I'm home~!" Len said as he shut the door behind him.

His mother greeted him, "Len! You're home early...did something happen?"

"Noooope! I didn't go to school today~!" he said in a singsong voice, gracefully making his way into his room and locking it behind him before his mother could say anything.

Len took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. He scanned his room, looking at the pictures of Rin scattered across it.

"I killed Piko, Rinny! You don't have to worry about him anymore!" Len made his way over to one of his framed pictures of Rin. He hugged it tightly and fell onto his bed.

He continued hugging the framed picture and looked up at his ceiling to the pictures of Rin, "He's not in our way anymore...now we can be together! Forever and ever and ever and ever…"

Len started rolling around on his bed. He rolled over to his nightstand and grabbed his alarm clock with the picture of Rin taped on it. He grabbed his several favorite pictures of Rin he had hidden as well, "...And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…!"

Len began laughing loudly again. he hugged all the pictures he had even tighter. He continued rolling about on his bed frantically, "...And ever and ever and ever!"

Just then, Len heard the front door shut. He abruptly stopped laughing and chanting and dropped the pictures. He got off of his bed and opened his door slightly ajar; enough to peer out of with one of his eyes. He went pale. His father came home.

Len quickly slammed his door shut and locked it. He darted to the far corner of his room and huddled there, hugging his knees. He was quiet he held his breath.

He could hear the muffled sound of his mother talking, and then a roar from his father. Len looked intensely at his door as he heard stomping growing louder and louder. The stomps stopped when they reached his door, and they were replaced with banging. Len jumped and covered his ears. He began rocking back and forth unintentionally.

"LEN! LEN KAGAMINE, OPEN YOUR DAMN DOOR!" roared his father from the other side of it.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Len mumbled as he continued rocking in the corner of his room.

"GODDAMMIT LEN! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!"

Len began sobbing loudly, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..!"

"FOR EVERY SECOND YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR I'LL HIT YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Len quickly got up and rushed over to the door. With a shaky hand, he turned the knob and looked up at his beast of a father.

Len spoke quickly, "Fath-"

He was suckerpunched in the face. Len collapsed and put his hands on his face, trembling.

His father spat, "You think you can just fuckin' skip school, eh? You think wandering around town like a fuckin' hobo is better than spendin' time with your father, EH?!"

Len shook his head violently, "No... No..!"

His father kicked him with all of his strength. It caused Len to fall backwards. Len's right eye was beginning to swell from the punch his father gave him earlier. Tears were rolling down the sides of his face.

His father dropped down with his knee on Len's crotch. Len squealed and his hands rushed to protect that precious area of his, but his father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up to his face.

"You are my bitch, got it? If you do anything I don't approve of again, I'll slit your fuckin' throat!"

Len nodded violently and his father threw him back onto the floor. His father stood up, spat again, and walked off. Len didn't have the energy to get off the floor. He laid there, trembling and sobbing.

"Rin...I'm scared...I'm scared…" he muttered in between hiccups.


End file.
